Our objective is to plan and implement community outreach programs for cancer-control. Through the activities described in the proposal we will 1) define and develop appropriate organizational and administrative techniques for our Cancer Center's cancer control activities; 2) establish working relationships with all appropriate governmental agencies, health organizations, and groups concerned with cancer control in Kentucky and Southern Indiana; 3) establish systematic methods for evaluating cancer control needs and programs; 4) develop the framework for and to implement community outreach programs in the areas of prevention, detection, diagnosis, pretreatment evaluation, treatment, rehabilitation, and continuing care.